


I Was Once Possibly, Maybe, Perhaps A Cowboy King!

by BlackGerm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackGerm/pseuds/BlackGerm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segala sesuatu telah terjadi. Kita tak benar-benar tahu mengapa. Jika memang harus terjadi seperti ini. Mengapa kebanyakan dari kita mengabaikan kesempatan yang terlewatkan? Sebuah kesempatan untuk saling memperbaiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Once Possibly, Maybe, Perhaps A Cowboy King!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto only belong to Masashi Kishimoto
> 
>  
> 
> Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materi setelah menulis dan mem-publish fiksi ini

Aku berdiri di sini. Melihat diriku sendiri saat menunggu. Di jalanan beraspal yang jauh membentang, membelah padang gurun seluas pandangan. Panas terik tak terasa membakar kulit. Debu pasir tak terlihat menghapus jejak. Tak kuletakkan apapun untuk diriku, kecuali tas hitam dan pakaianku sekarang. Dalam kesederhanaan yang aku miliki. Dalam ketiadaan aku pergi.

Tanpa nama. Tanpa masa lalu. Siapa aku? Dan bagaimana aku? Sudah terbuang jauh di belakang. Sudah kuhapus dari ingatan. Ini diriku. Ini pilihanku. Dan inilah aku sekarang. Terimalah atau silahkan tinggalkan. Karena tak ada harapan dalam angan. Ataupun impian dalam asa.

Hanya tujuan yang aku hadapi. Dengan lubang besar di kepalaku. Hanya keinginan yang aku pegang. Dengan luka menganga di hatiku. Ini terasa benar sekaligus juga salah. Saat keraguan membaur di dalam benak. Bersama kebimbangan yang semakin merasuk.

Aku bisa menjadi salah satu raja. Aku bisa memimpin atas rakyatku. Aku bisa melindungi sebuah kebebasan, juga sebuah kemakmuran. Aku bisa menjadi mereka, tapi bukan diriku sendiri. Aku bisa menggantikan mereka, tapi tak ada yang menggantikanku. Tak pernah ada dan tak pernah bisa. Tak ada kemungkinan untuk itu.

Di dalam cangkang seorang anak dari seorang pria. Sebagaimana mestinya diriku dulu. Aku tumbuh menjadi dewasa dan berkembang sejalan dengan waktu. Sebuah cita-cita untuk masa depan dan dorongan-dorongan dari sebuah keluarga. Kemana ini semua akan pergi? Kemana ini semua akan berakhir? Aku tak tahu. Aku belum tahu.

Seperti monyet dalam setelan jas pria. Berbicara tentang bahasa dan omong kosong. Tentang perkembangan dan masa depan. Tentang realitas dan harga diri. Apa yang harus dan tak harus dilakukan? Apa yang benar dan tak benar dilakukan? Dalam peraturan yang mengikat. Dengan kebahagian yang tersekat.

Ini aku sekarang. Berdiri di sini di depannya. Sebagai orang asing di masa lalu. Sebagai kegagalan dalam hidupnya. Dia menatapku. Dia tertawa. Dia berteriak saat bicara padaku. Waktu terasa semakin mendekat dan langit mulai gelap. Udara terasa dingin dan juga pekat, sangat halus dan juga berat.

Aku berkata, "Singkirkan aku dan lihatlah. Aku akan pergi." Ini baik untukku, juga dirinya. Memang benar, ini baik untuk kita. Apalagi yang bisa diharapkan? Apalagi yang harus dipertahankan? Tak ada apapun di sini sekarang. Hanya kekosongan dan kehampaan.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini. Tak pernah berarti untukmu? Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Dan kenapa semua harus berakhir?" Dia bertanya, dia meminta. Sebuah jawaban untuk penjelasan. Lalu menangis dalam teriakan.

Aku berteriak, "Letakkan senjatamu itu!" Ini gila dan ini bodoh. Tidak, ini tak harus sekacau ini. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Bukan juga dia.

"Tidak! Naruto!!" Dia berteriak, satu oktaf lebih tinggi dariku. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tangannya juga gemetar. Seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi, dia yang paling mampu melukai. Seseorang yang sangat kau harapkan, dia yang paling kejam untuk menghancurkan. Seseorang itu dia. Kita dan mimpi buruk sebuah rumah tangga.

"Teruslah hidup dan ceritakan semua. Dari telinga ke telinga, mata ke mata. Kau bisa bunuh aku sekarang! Dan ingatlah, Hinata! Gelas kita sudah lama retak!!" Semua ini nyata. Semua ini sudah terlanjur. Tak ada lagi tempat untuk kembali. Tak ada lagi hati untuk berbagi. Pintu rumah tak seramah dulu. Dan kamar itu tak lagi nyaman seperti sebelumnya.

Aku melangkah di jalan ini sendirian. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih untuk dirinya. Tanpa kecupan sayang, selamat jalan dan selamat tinggal. Aku benar. Dia juga benar. Dan kita masing-masing benar. Tak ada lagi yang salah di sini. Karena memang tak bisa lagi untuk bertemu. Kita berbeda karena kita masing-masing benar.

Perdebatan hanya omong kosong. Saling menyerang saat bertahan. Saling mencaci saat bicara. Kita berdiri dengan ego masing-masing. Dan kita duduk di kursi yang lain. Tak ada yang pernah bilang, bahwa ini mudah. Tak ada juga yang mengira, akan seberat ini. Aku siapa? Dia siapa? Aku dimana? Dia dimana?

"Isi penuh pelurumu, Hinata. Letakkan itu sekarang." Semua harus berakhir. Dan perasaan ini akan terbang. "Tarik pelatukmu!! Letakkan di sini dan biarkan aku mati!!" Mataku terpejam. Adakah yang masih tersisa untukku? Untuk kita. Adakah kehangatan yang masih tertinggal di sini? Di rumah ini. Ini adalah akhir untukku. Dan akhir untuk kita.

Dia menangis. Dia berteriak dan terus menangis. Masih adakah kebaikan dalam diriku? Untuk duduk dan memeluknya. Untuk melebur ke dalam tangisnya. Masih adakah kasih sayang dalam diriku? Untuk membuka pintu dan membawanya pulang. Untuk berdamai dengan semua ini. Mungkin tidak ada.

Aku berteriak, "Letakkan pistolmu disini!! Biarkan aku mati!!" Dan ini adalah kenyataan. Apa yang aku ucapkan adalah nyata. Tak ada kebaikan dan kasih sayang, karena luka ini terlalu dalam—luka kita berdua. Apa aku harus menangis? Saat air mataku sudah habis membasahi luka. Sudah sejak lama dan kini mulai mengering. Why won't you just let me die?

"Mengapa tak kau biarkan aku mati, Hinata!!" Aku semakin tinggi. Batasku sudah semakin mendekat.

"Maaf Naruto!! Maafkan aku!! Aku tak bisa... Bantu aku! Naruto!! Dimana aku harus berdiri sekarang?!" Dia menangis. Dia meminta.

"Berdirilah bersama mereka!! Memintalah dan mengemislah!!" Ini terasa menyakitkan. Saat aku mulai merajut mimpi. Dia pulang dan membawa luka. Seperti hidup dalam bayang-bayang. Dan akulah bayang-bayang itu. Aku tidak nyata. Akulah bayangan di bawah kaki. Terinjak dan tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Lima tahun menjalin rumah tangga. Saat aku datang menawarkan cinta. Dan dia hadir memberi harapan. Lima tahun hanya sia-sia. Saat dia pergi untuk alasan. Dengan buah tangan sebuah pengkhianatan. Aku memang bukan orang suci. Hanya saja tak menginginkan sebuah noda. Dan pernikahan ini sudah ternoda.

"Luka tak akan mengering jika kau terus merobeknya, Hinata. Terlalu dalam. Dan semakin dalam!! Apalagi yang akan kau tawarkan, Hinata!!" Ini seperti teror dalam hidupku. Mengintai untuk membunuhku dari belakang. Aku akan berbaring saat malam dan membiarkannya menusukku di atas ranjang.

Segala sesuatu telah terjadi. Kita tak benar-benar tahu mengapa. Jika memang harus terjadi seperti ini. Mengapa kebanyakan dari kita mengabaikan kesempatan yang terlewatkan? Sebuah kesempatan untuk saling memperbaiki.

Terkoyak sesak di dalam dada, saat impian berubah menjadi air mata. Aku tak akan merasakannya. Aku berlari untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan diri. Tempat terbaik untuk diriku sendiri.

Saat itu dia kembali datang. Dan sekali lagi mengatakan kebohongan-kebohongan, "Apa kejujuran itu sudah hilang dari mulutmu?!" Aku berteriak. Ketika dia mengatakan banyak hal di telingaku. Dia selalu memberitahuku apa yang ingin dia dengar.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto!!!" Dia berteriak dan terus menangis.

"Gunakanlah hatimu dengan lenganmu, dan biarkan segala hal menjadi lebih sulit untuk bisa kupercaya lagi, Hinata!" Karena memang tak ada satu hal pun untuk dipercaya. Tak ada lagi kesetiaan di rumah ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Biarkan jalanan ini yang menuntunku. Menuju kesederhanaan dan ketiadaan. Dan kembali menyatu dalam debu.


End file.
